Made of Stars
by Arynnl
Summary: All the peace that Relena worked for is crumbling away. Renegade OZ soldiers must now fight against all those opposed to their plans for ruling the Colonies and Earth. In the midst of this chaos Rei and Wufei find each other. A Rei/Fei fic.


Well, here's my first GW/SM crossover fic. Its a bit OOC for both Rei and Wufei but this first chapter has a lot of drama in it. Don't worry, Wufei will be back to his arrogant self and Rei will be her cheerful sarcastic self in the next couple chapters.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Full, rosy lips parted in a continuous silent prayer. Long onyx black hair floated down her back,   
gently swaying with the occasional gust of wind. Enigmatic violet eyes stared into the fire, seeing all yet blind.  
  
The girl meditated. Her lips moved again, questioning, seeking knowledge forbidden to most. Something in her  
  
eyes flickered, she was not pleased with the answer she had recieved. Too stubborn to give in easily, she   
repeated her query. The flames flickered and rose higher. Enrapt with the horror of her vision, she was   
hypnotized by the flames. Then, as suddenly as the answer had come, the fire went out. Eyes wide and   
breathing heavily, the girl, Rei, didn't move. Caught up in what had just happened, she didn't hear the two   
pairs of footsteps that ran into the room she was in. A warning came to her and she turned around, too late.  
  
  
Suddenly, a cold blade was pushed up against her pale throat. An equally cold voice sneered, "Come   
closer and she gets it." Rei looked towards the door and saw another man holding a katana. He made an   
  
impressive figure, as he said harshly, "Cowards use women to fight." Standing in the door, he eclipsed the   
sunlight. His bronze skin shimmered with a light coat of sweat; he had been following the man for a long time.  
  
His black hair was tied in a tail, reaching his shoulders and his black eyes glinted mysteriously in the firelight.  
  
He stepped closer and Rei could feel the blade press harder into her neck. Slowly, a single bead of red formed   
and slid down her shapely neck to rest in the hollow of her collarbone. The man holding her said quickly,   
"You're hurting her!"   
  
  
Rei met the Chinese man's eyes and something clicked. Kicking back into her captor's sensitive   
groin, she tried to evade the blade in his other hand. The Chinese man had moved at the exact same time as Rei  
  
had, he sprinted towards his enemy, katana drawn and lifted above his head. He drew nearer and the other man  
  
pulled a pistol. Shooting and striking at the same time, the opponents fell onto the floor, both wounded. The   
  
Chinese man fell with a bullet temporarily lodged in his arm, the other man fell with a permananent gash in his  
  
stomach. Rei stood where she was, in shock of the recent events. Seeing the Chinese man's futile efforts to   
stand, she immediately went to help him. She stopped before she reached him and simply asked of him, "Are   
you an OZ soldier?" When he shook his head in a negative, she ran to his side and began to look at his wound.  
  
"I am Hino Rei and I live here at the temple." When he didn't respond, she looked up at his face from where she  
  
knelt and saw his head droop with exhaustion. Rei smiled briefly and held him as he passed out. Carrying him to  
  
her bedroom in the main building, she laid him on her bed. He stirred in weary protest, but relaxed at the   
  
comfortable mattress. Rei got some warm water ready and brought linen bandages to him in preperation for   
  
dressing his wound.  
  
  
About twenty minutes later, the Chinese man opeed his eyes, He tried to get up but was gently   
  
pushed back down. Looking over to see who his benefactor was, he saw the girl he had saved before. She was  
  
kneeling next to the low mattress and bathing his wound on his left arm with warm water. Gently wrapping   
his arm with linen, she quietly asked him, "What is your name?" He answered in a low voice, "I am called   
Wufei, onna." She chuckled softly before she replied, "I have already told you my name and it isn't onna, it's   
Rei." Wufei made another feeble attempt to rise saying, "I have stayed too long already." Ri frowned as she   
  
pushed him back to the mattress once again, "You are not well enough to leave Wufei, Here drink this."   
  
Propping him up with one hand, she raised a teacup to his lips. The tea was warm and mildly tasted of licorice.  
  
Wufei felt himself drift off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
  
The next time Wufei awoke, a day had passed. He felt much better but very hungry. His stomach  
  
growled loudly, and he stood up for the first time. He could smell something delicious and he followed the scent   
  
to the kitchen. In it he saw Rei bustling about. She was preparing rice and steaming some fish and vegetables.   
She spooned the rice into portions into three plates. Taking up the fish and vegetables, she also divided them   
up. Wufei, confused by the three plates, asked, "Who is that for?" He pointed to a tray that Rei was preparing.  
  
Rei looked up said, "Oh! You're up! This is for my grandfather," she picked it up and walked out of the room,   
"Help yourself, I'll be back in a minute." Looking towards the low table, he noticed she had set out two places.  
  
He settled himself into a cross legged position and looked over his food. Steam curled gracefully up from both  
  
the fish and his tea, its every motion caught in the sunlight. The mouth watering aroma tantalized Wufei's  
  
stomach, making it rumble louder. Picking up his chopsticks, he began eating.  
  
  
After he had finished, Wufei walked off in search of Rei. Quietly looking through the house, he   
found her kneeling next to another mattress in much the same position he awoke to that morning. On the  
  
pallet lay an old man with the promise of death in his eyes. Rei held his food in a compromising way. She spoke   
  
to him with a trembling voice, "Please Grandfather, have a little more fish. Please? Its, its good, see? Please   
have some for your Rei-chan?"The old man lifted his hand and ran his fingers through her hair saying, "My   
granddaughter has always had hair as silky as a raven's wing." Rei smiled with tears brimming in her eyes and   
held his hand fondly. He held up his other hand to her cheek and wiped away her tear with his thumb, "My   
little Rei-chan musn't cry. Where I go today, I won't need any food, though I must say your cooking has   
  
improved greatly since you were 14." His breathing came more shallow now, "Rei, give your grandfather a kiss  
  
before a long journey?" She nodded and more tears came. She kissed him tenderly on the forehead. Entwining   
  
her fingers with his, Rei's grandfather slowly closed his eyes. After several minutes his breathing slowed down  
  
and then finally stopped.Rei gave a shaky sigh and placed his hands over his chest. Wufei, feeling like an   
intruder, made to leave silently but stepped on a squeaky floorboard. Rei looked up and saw a guilty looking   
Wufei standing in the hallway. Stammering an apology, Wufei said quickly, "Onna, I'm sorry for watching   
you-" but was interrupted. "Don't be. Its easier this way." As she walked out, she paused by him and whispered   
in his ear, "Thank you." He stopped her as she left and said, "For what?" She grinned through her tears and   
said, "For this." She reached up and gently wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. She continued on her way,   
leaving behind an emontionally rocked Wufei with a hand clapped to his face where she had touched him.  
  
  
~Fin~  
  
  
-well that's all for now, hope you enjoy-  
  
peace love and all that hippy crap  
  
~Arynnl 


End file.
